Breaking Point
by magicanimegurl
Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one? *My first Fanfic*
1. Ch 1: Reaching the Breaking Point

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one? **

Normal

_Dream_

_**Ch1: Reaching the Breaking Point**  
_

Everyone has a breaking point, even happy-go-lucky people such as Shuichi Shindo. After returning with his boyfriend, Eiri Yuki, from New York he thought life would be better. He hoped that Yuki would at least stop threatening for him to leave and his career would rocket. Life isn't always as easy as people wish.

Months have passed since Shuichi came back. Bad Luck seemed to be getting more popular but if people looked behind the scenes, it isn't as good. Shuichi couldn't return to any feeling of normality. Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi's best friend and Bad Luck's guitarist, was more distracted with his girlfriend, Ayaka Usami, than his own best friend. Every time Shuichi wanted to hang out like old times, Hiro already had plans to be with Ayaka. Shuichi understood the feeling of wanting to be with a lover so he didn't take it too personally, at first.

So he decides to look for Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of Nittle Grasper and second best friend. Ryuichi was nowhere to be found. Sadly it started getting late and raining outside. Shuichi had forgotten his umbrella, so he walked home getting drenched immediately after walking outside. He just sighs and shrugs it off. He uses the time to evaluate the last few months. His life had started to look dimmer as the days passed on. Yuki still yells at him, Hiro has become busy, Ryuichi isn't always around, and the stress of maintaining his image and sanity was taking its toll. One month after being back with Yuki after his disappearance, he started having nightmares.

_Sitting alone in a dark room and looking outside the window, he sees the people he loves start to drift away and forget him. First it was Tohma Seguchi, the keyboard player for Nittle Grasper and the head of NG recording company. They had recently became friends and to see him go away hurt. The last person to drift was the love of his life. To make it worst, Yuki turns to look at Shuichi and smirks. He starts to mouth the words that hurt Shuichi every time he hears it, then walks away. Shuichi tries to break the window so he can go after his friends, but it was a fruitless effort. Just when he finally manages to crack the window, he feels a pain in his chest. He looks down and sees red. Touching his chest, he feels the liquid coat his hand. _

Shuichi would wake up just when his dream self would turn to see who shot him. He would be trembling and crying to himself. He feared being alone as well as being betrayed more than everything else. He would wrap himself in his blanket in fetal position till it was time to get up to go to work or he fell back to sleep. Sleep became the one thing he would avoid after a week of the same dream.

The rain blended with the tears he wept after remembering the dream and what his fears stemmed from. A secret he has kept to himself and he was not willing to tell anyone, not even Hiro. Looking up, he sees his home that he shares with his writer boyfriend. As he reached the door, he takes in deep breathes so no one would notice how depressed he actually was. He puts on a big smile and walks in. He yells his usual 'I'm Home!' but is met with silence. He figured Yuki isolated himself in his room to write his next novel. He walks up to the room to look inside and sees it's empty. He looked everywhere and found no sign of his lover. He sighs and shakes his head. He decided that it was better that way for now and took a shower and a new pair of clothes. After drying off and warming up, he feels like listening and dancing around to music. He goes to the living room and raises the volume to one of his own songs. He was so absorbed in his dancing around and singing that he didn't hear or notice Yuki walked in.

Yuki walks in to see his singer/songwriter boyfriend moving to the music and smiles. He loves Shuichi but doesn't like admitting it. He was tired from writing his novel and left to get some air. When it rained, he returned home feeling better and seeing his lover dancing and singing made his spirit rise.

Shuichi finally turns around and sees Yuki. He blushes and lowers the volume.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Yuki smiles one of his sincerely happy smiles.

Shuichi runs to hug him. The rest of the night was full of energy and exercise.

The next morning, Yuki got up to hear more loud music. It wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't woken up by the racket. He was cranky and not in the mood to be rudely awakened. Yuki grabs his boxers and goes to the living. As soon as he sees Shuichi and the remote in his hand, he lost it.

"It's too early in the morning to be listening to this racket. You either stop your music or get out and never come back. I am tired of all you inconsiderate annoyances!" Yuki yells not knowing the consequences.

Shuichi turned on the music when he woke up from a nightmare. He wanted the music to drown out his fears. He didn't intend to awaken Yuki. When he heard Yuki's threat, he started to shake.

"Yuki, do you love me?"

Yuki continues his rant, "Love is a feeling not needed to live. Leave now!"

Shuichi heard what he feared more than anything. He heard that love was not a part of life, which he interpreted that he didn't deserve love.

He grabbed a bag he always had in case he couldn't take it anymore. He ran out crying and never looked back. He finally reached his breaking point. He was leaving and didn't plan to ever go back. He boarded a flight and left the country. He knew people that would ensure that no one found him or knew who he was. He would start anew with a new life, a new name, and new location.

**AN: I would like to clarify that this is not a one-shot. So expect more chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Till the next chapter…**


	2. Ch 2: Illusionary Escape

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. The Second chapter **

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. ****KL Records, Illusionary Escape, and Denzel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one? **

Normal

_Dream/Flashback_

_**Ch 2: Illusionary Escape**  
_

3 and a half years after Shuichi left Japan

A mop of reddish-brown hair is sitting on the couch in a private home strumming his guitar trying to create a new song. His best friend and band mate taps him in the shoulder. The boy looks up to see lime green eyes staring into his own violet ones. He smiles and moves over so the guy could sit down.

"Is there anything you need, Braden? And where is Valentino? Last I saw him he was playing on his drum."

"Well, Valentino went with Leo to the park nearby. Leo wanted to get some fresh air. Leo and Jacob finish making two new songs for us. Jacob went to smoke outside. I'm curious to see what my boyfriend of 3 years is doing. Get up, Alex! I know you already finished five songs. You're just trying to distract yourself again. You need to take care of your health. Remember last time you focused on work so much that you ended up unconscious in the back of our manager's van."

Alex, formerly known as Shuichi Shindo, puts down his guitar and leans into the arms of Braden. He closes his eyes to take a nap. Braden looks at his lovers sleeping face and gently moves a hair from his face. He remembers when they first met and the look of pain shown in Alex's eyes. He vowed to make sure that Alex always smiled. He knew the truth about Alex and his old life and remembers what he told him about when he first arrived.

Flashback 1:

_Shuichi finally arrives at his destination. He walks to a small house and knocks to a beat. The door opens to reveal a blonde woman smiling at him. He drops his stuff and cries into her chest. A black haired male walked up behind the lady to shut the door and grab the fallen bag. The lady leads the crying boy to a couch near a fireplace. Shuichi cries himself to sleep._

_The next morning Shuichi wakes up to the smell of breakfast. He rubs his eyes and walks to the dining room. He is met with the sight of his two caretakers in a warm embrace. He remembers Yuki and starts to shake again. The two turn to see him and are at his side immediately. They rub his back in a soothing manner till his shaking subsides. They lead him to the table to eat before they start to talk._

_After the meal, Shuichi sits and contemplates his next action. The lady smiles and holds his hands. He looks to the man and he finds his absolute resolve to start anew. _

"_Thank you for taking me in at such a late notice. I just couldn't take my life anymore. I was suffocating!"_

_The couple nods and asks, "What do you plan to do now?"_

"_I want a new name and to start a new band. I want to change who I was."_

_They nod and say, "You should meet our son then. He is around your age and he plays the keyboard. He also wanted to start a band but just hasn't found the right people. You two can start a band together."_

_Shuichi smile and nods at the proposal. He picked the name Alex Grant and re-colored and styled his hair. He cut his hair to be short and spiky and his hair became reddish brown. He kept his eye color though. The couple does the correct paperwork and calls a few acquaintances to make it seem like Shuichi died and gave Alex a legal history similar to his original life but tweaked a bit. No one would be able to find Shuichi or connect the dots to Alex unless told personally._

_Later that night, Alex came back from buying new clothes he met a guy only two inches taller than him and beautiful wavy dark brown hair. The guy was knocking on the door so he decided to talk to him._

"_Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing here?"_

_The guy turns and Alex is enchanted by his lime green eyes._

"_I am here to visit my parents. They said they had a surprise for me."_

_Alex smiles and opens the door himself._

"_My name is Alex Grant. I will tell you more about me inside."_

"_Oh, I am Braden Sanders. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

Flashback 2:

_Ever since they first met, they became inseparable. Over the following weeks of meeting, they met the rest of their band. They first met Jacob on his smoke break outside a restaurant. Alex started a habit of smoking to relieve stress from his nightmares. So they talked about the brands and music. Jacob was a black haired, brown eyed guy with a deep baritone voice. After a few more incidents of meeting, Alex and Jacob became close friends. When Jacob found out that Alex was starting a band, he asked to join. Braden and Alex were ecstatic to find a new member. They spent weeks playing at local clubs: Alex on vocals and guitar, Braden on keyboard, and Jacob on bass. They named their band 'Illusionary Escape'._

Flashback 3:

_A month after the three got together; they were performing at a club called 'Street Beats'. At the end of their performance, two guys walked up to them and started praising their talent. The younger of the two was a brown haired, gray eyed boy with the warmest smile. _

"_You guys are awesome! I feel so inspired after your performance. My name is Leo Mitchell and I also play the guitar. This guy beside me is my childhood best friend Valentino Rizzo. He plays the drums."_

_Alex looks at tall man and notices his sparkling blue eyes and his dark brown hair with a few blonde highlights. It seems that Valentino is Italian and Leo is Australian. _

"_Would you like to join our band then? You two would be a great edition to have. And just seeing the bond you two have reminds me of something I used to have. We can become good friends! So what do you say, Leo? Valentino?"_

_Theo two look at each other and excitedly accepts. Alex smiles and goes on the stage._

"_Dear audience, I am grateful for the fans we have received in the short time of our bands appearance. Now it seems we added two new people. We invite you to a performance next week to showcase the band's new members. Hope to see you all there!"_

Flashback 4:

_5 months after the five man band was created, an agent walked up to them after a performance._

"_My name is Denzel Harris. I represent KL Records and I would like for you to become our next hit band."_

_The guys could not believe their ears. They were just recruited to be in America's top recording company. _

"_My name is Alex and I am the lead of this band. We would be honored to be sponsored by just a high caliber company. Braden is the keyboardist, Leo is the lead guitarist, Jacob is on bass, and Valentino is our drummer."_

Illusionary Escape became the top band in only 2 months. Their fame rocketed faster than anyone expected, relationships were exposed and accepted, and life became easier and more hectic at the same time. Alex and Braden have been dating since Jacob joined. Jacob and Leo became a couple. Valentino stayed single but he was a straight man though. He had no problems with having gay friends. The band had an unbreakable bond that has currently lasted 2 years. They each know most of each other's secrets. They even accepted the truth about who Alex really was. They understood and were pissed at his old friends. Braden was the most upset but who could blame him. Alex meant a lot to him.

They bought a home and lived together as a band. They had their quarrels but they cared for each other too much to be permanently separated. Each member had a past or event in their life they wish to forget. They all understood pain in their own way.

Alex was woken by his cell phone ringing on the table. He got up but Braden got the phone and handed it to Alex instead of letting him get off the couch.

"Hello, this is Alex speaking."

"Alex, this is your manager Denzel. I wanted to notify you that you will be going on a trip to perform in Japan. KL Records thinks this is a good opportunity to expand your fan base to other parts of the world. Will you and the band do it?"

"I will talk to the others and call you back by tonight or in the morning."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Good day to you."

Alex cuddles into Braden's chest trying to relax. After he inhaled Braden scent for a few minutes, he lets go.

"Braden, can you get everyone here? I have news and I want to run it by everyone."

Braden nods and kisses Alex on his forehead before getting up. It seems it is time to face the pains of his past. He is happy to have Illusionary Escape at his side. Every one of the members will be there when he needs them.

**AN: This chapter was just to introduce the band and why Shuichi would return to the place he swore to never return to. The next chapter, I will talk about how people in Japan are dealing with his departure and disappearance. Thank you for reading this! Till next time…**


	3. Ch 3: Letters

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. The Second chapter **

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. . KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one? **

Normal

_Dream/Letter_

_**Ch 3: Letters**  
_

Watching Shuichi run out in tears shocked Yuki. He had a bad feeling that he may have just ran out the love of his life. He was expecting Shuichi to beg and plead to stay. He never expected for him to just run out ready and crying. When his shock finally died down, Shuichi was nowhere to be found. Yuki hoped that Shuichi just went to Hiro, but something was telling him that it wasn't that case. He decided to wait a day before calling Hiro in case Shuichi needed time to cool off.

The next morning after calling, he became worried. Hiro hasn't seen Shuichi since the rehearsal two days prior. He didn't appear for yesterday's practice. Yuki called up his brother-in-law, Tohma. He usually knows everything about his idols. When his call was a disappointment, he called everyone he knew and searched everywhere Shuichi would usually go. All of Shuichi's friends were also worried and looking. They called the police after the third day of looking.

A week passed since his disappearance. The police called them to all gather up.

"I am sorry to inform you that Shuichi Shindo is dead. We found a bag of his stuff with letters inside addresses to some of you. The others may have been destroyed in the accident. He was hit by a drunk driver against a tree, and then the car blew up from a gas leak. There were no survivors. We are really sorry for your loss and you have our condolences."

The whole group became hysterical. Some were yelling, others were throwing things, while the rest were crying. They could not believe that one of their friends is dead. They refused to believe it. The quietest person in the room was Yuki as he tries to process the information. He started to feel depressed and worst than when he killed someone. This time he led someone to their death. He blamed himself for what just happened.

Suguru Fujisaki the one to silence everyone for a moment, "Officers, you said you had letters for us."

Letters were distributed to their respectful owner.

Hiro's Letter

_Hey Hiro! _

_If you are reading this, something bad must have happened to me. I just want you to know that you are my bestest friend and I want you to be happy. You are in charge of our dream band. Look for a new singer. Don't spend your time blaming yourself. You have been there for me more than anyone else has. I just want you to know you mean a lot to me. Please live a life looking forward and not back._

_Shu_

Hiro was on the chair crying. He hugged the letter but with a new resolve. He wanted to remember Shuichi has the hyperactive and caring person he was. He shouldn't taint his memory with tears. Hiro decided to let all his pain and sadness out for now. He will focus on the future after wards.

Ryuichi's Letter

_Hey Ryu!_

_I am going to miss our sparkly time together. I am happy to have met my idol. You gave me the push I needed to do music and also the push to be true to myself. If you are reading this, it means I may have gotten in an accident, but do not cry. I will always rain sparkles with you when you think of me. Continue inspiring people with your music!_

_Your sparkly buddy, Shuichi_

Ryuichi hugged his pink bunny, Kumagoro. He cried into its fur. He just lost the person who could understand him more than anyone has ever been able to. He was in his serious mood and crying like his child-like self just wasn't right. He would miss Shuichi, but he had a point. He inspires people by his music. He left the room to write a song as a reminder of what Shuichi has done for him.

Yuki's Letter

_Yuki,_

_I love you and I am sorry if I was annoying. When we first met, I hated you. I became obsessed with proving you wrong. But after you kissed me, I became infatuated with you. You became my muse. Don't blame yourself for whatever happened to me. You can move on to someone else now. I will be happy for you as long as you are happy. You gave me a chance at love. Live and enjoy the rest of your life. I really did sincerely love you. Whether you feel the same, I may never know. Just forget me and move one._

_3 Shuichi 3_

Yuki slid down the wall and shook. He blamed himself more than ever. He felt that if he hadn't yelled, then Shuichi would still be alive. He really loved Shuichi and to discover that he is dead was just too painful. He would give up everything just to know that Shuichi was happy wherever he was. 'I love you too, Shu! More than you ever knew…' He whispered to himself. He nodded to everyone and left. He went straight home to have more time to himself and cry. He needed more free rein away from the world to cry and absorb the excruciating pain of his lost love.

Tohma's Letter

_Tohma,_

_I just want you to know how appreciative I am when you took notice to Bad Luck. I know we had our differences, especially about Yuki, but I am glad you became my friend at the end. Make sure Yuki doesn't do anything drastic. He needs you to be there for him like before. I can't imagine how he is right now but I just know he won't take whatever happened to me lightly. After the New York incident, he has been more aware of his past and his feelings. I need you to watch him. I love him and I trust you to help Yuki get past this. I need everyone to move on. Thank you for everything you have done for me!_

_Bad Luck Forever, Shuichi Shindo_

He held the letter and read it a couple times. Shuichi became one of his few friends he had and to find out he is dead took its toll to him. Tears fell down his eyes and his vision became blurry. He now understood why Yuki left. He promised to be there for him but he would let him have the night to himself. Looking around, everyone was either in tears or holding onto someone for support. This was taking a lot of emotional energy.

The officers had long gone. Everyone was a mess but they did everything they could to pull through. When the fans heard the news, more tears were shed. Shuichi touched many people's hearts.

3 and half years later

Most people have moved on, others still do a few minor things to remember Shuichi. Many people celebrate his birthday, mourn his death, or just listen to his music. Bad Luck got a new singer named Kyo Suzuki. He has blue hair, crimson eyes, and charismatic personality. At people were not happy that Shuichi was replaced, but over time they fell in love. When Ryuichi performed his song about Shuichi, everyone wanted it. The sale for the single hit record high levels. Tohma watches over Yuki every time and spends as much time as he can with him. Yuki wrote many books to drown in work. He missed Shuichi every day: his loudness, randomness, and his clinginess. A lot of his stuff was still lying around the place. He never moved on to anyone new nor did he stop blaming himself.

Tohma was in his office when he got a phone call from America.

"Hello, this is Tohma Seguchi from NG recording company. How may I help you sir?

"Good day to you too, Tohma. I can never get how you are so polite to your old friend."

"What do you want, Daniel Phillips? You know I am a busy man."

"You're no fun. I am calling to inform you that my top band, Illusionary Escape will be in your side of the world soon. I was wondering if you had any good bands to open and close for them."

"KL Records is sending a band over, they must be good. Anyways, I have two bands in mind. Either Nittle Grasper or Bad Luck."

"Very well, I will let the leader of the band decide. Please take care of them. This could work out for you as well."

"Daniel, you need to stop being a tease and player. I know your wife isn't happy about that."

"Ok, ok, I'll stop messing with you for now. I really want you to watch over the band though."

"I will! You are a good friend and business partner, I won't let you down."

**AN: Now that I have caught up with both sides of the story, it will be time to discover how things will turn out for everyone. Next chapter we will go back to Shuichi aka Alex and his travel back to Japan. Till Next time…**


	4. Ch 4: Japan-Bound

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. . KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

Normal

_Dream_

_**Ch 4: Japan-Bound**  
_

Back in America

Everyone in Illusionary Escape gathered in the living room. Jacob and Leo sad on the couch, Valentino sat on the recliner, and Braden sat on the floor leaning against the wall by the window. Alex stood in front of the flat screen television facing his band.

"Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make. Denzel called me earlier for our opinion on going to Japan to widen our musical influence."(Alex)

"That sounds like a great idea, but do you want to go?"(Leo)

"Leo is right. You would be going back to the county you swore to never go back to. There is a chance you will meet the people you left behind."(Valentino)

"I need to face my past. I am done running. Besides, you will all be there to help me anyways. I doubt anyone would recognize me and even if they did, it would be too much for them. Shuichi Shindo died in an accident 3 years ago. I am Alex Grant, leader and singer of Illusionary Escape. We are America's top band and together we are undefeatable."

"I still don't like the idea but if you are sure, we have your back."(Jacob)

Braden gets up and walks to his lover to hug him.

"You know I will always be here for you. I love you and Jacob is right about us having you back."

Braden pulls Alex closer to his chest and pets his hair. After few seconds kisses his forehead and stares into each other's eyes. Alex looks up and kisses his lovers lips. He smiles.

The Flight

Alex seemed a bit fidgety since he got on the plane and sat down. Braden never left his side to try to comfort him. Luckily they are on a private plane so no one would see such a vulnerable scene. Alex held onto Braden and fell asleep.

When he wakes up, the band is all sleeping except Braden. He looked up and notice that his lover had been watching him sleep. He blushed and cuddled as close as he could. Braden starts to whisper to him to make sure he would be alright from now on.

"How was your nap?

"Good, but I had that nightmare again. I haven't had it in years. "

"Alex, you said you were fine and the moment you saw the pain you had a panic attack. Tell what is wrong?"

"I love you Braden but I am just scared what would happen if I saw Yuki again. He was the last person I saw before leaving."

"Like I said before, I will stay by your side every chance I get. I wil not leave you alone to face your demons alone. You are mine and I am not letting any of your ex-friends or ex-lovers taking you from me and the guys. We are all here for you. Don't face the darkness alone. Let us shine a light for you path."\

"You know you can be so sweet, romantic and poetic at times."

"Aren't I always? Now go to bed, I have a feeling since you are the leader that you will have a few loose ends to tie."

Arriving in Japan

The first thing the band does is arrive in there temporary condo to unpack and refresh themselves. After everyone gets a few moments to relax, Denzel calls the group into the living room.

"I hope you have all gotten some time to relax and refresh from our flight. We will be having a concert in two weeks. Before that I need Alex to come with me to NG recording company determine which band will open and close for us. The rest of you do what you want for the rest of the day, just don't cause problems."

"I will go with Alex. I am not letting him go alone. I don't care if you are there too. He needs me."

"Braden, you can go. I understand your concern. Is there anyone else who would like to go?

"The rest of us will stay and rest. Braden can handle it better than any of us can. Just make sure nothing bad happens."

The trio leaves to go to the NG recording building. On the ride there, Denzel talks to the couple.

"Alex, I am glad you accepted the chance to expand your music. I know this isn't easy for you. Mr. Phillips has also gave me his word that the president of NG will do what he can to accommodate us. Mr. Seguchi doesn't know, so don't worry about that bit of detail though."

"Who are the ones that are in the running to be our opening and closing bands? I trust you, so don't worry so much about me. I came here ready to fight and stop running."

"Very well, my files say the bands are Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper."

Alex smirks at the sound of the bands. Braden notices Alex's mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Alex, my love, what are you thinking?"

"I remembered the members of the bands from when I was here. It's just nostalgia!"

"Are you sure you are ok?"(Denzel)

"Both of you, I am fine. I feel a bit sad that I will have to see some of my old friends but I am also excited to see how they have been. I know that what the media reports is not always true or the whole story."

Braden shakes his head and holds Alex's hand tightly. The ride seemed longer than it actually was.

**AN: What will happen when Alex, aka Shuichi, meets his old band and friends? Will any of them figure out who Alex really is? What will Braden do if Alex becomes too uncomfortable? Where is Yuki? Till next time…**

**Two chapter in one night... this is the first...**


	5. Ch 5: Meeting the bands

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. . KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

Normal

_Dream_

_**Ch 5: Meeting the Bands**  
_

Alex finally gets to NG, and feels a rush of memories bombard him. He grabs a hold of Braden's hands and they walk side by side together. Denzel leads them to the top floor to meet with the president of NG. The secretary tells them to knock and to go on in. Denzel open the door and lets the couple in first. They are meet with the two bands in question and blonde man talking discreetly to a man sitting down.

Everyone turns to face the new comers and greets them politely. The man sitting down, gets up and walks to the trio.

"Welcome to Japan, Illusionary Escape. I am Touma Seguchi and I am the keyboardist of Nittle Grasper as well as the head of NG. I hope your flight and stay will be pleasant."

"I am Alex Grant and I am the leader and singer of Illusionary Escape. The one to me left is our manager, Denzel Harris. The one to my right is Braden Sanders. He is the keyboardist, my best friend and lover. I hope you have no problems with that."

"No problem at all Mr. Grant. We have had our fair share of gays in this company. I just hope you are as great as Daniel makes you out to be."

"I would say the same for then bands that will open and close for us."

"Yes, I shall introduce each band and it members. First we have Bad Luck. Kyo Suzuki is the lead singer and he is the one with blue hair, Hiroshi Nakano is the lead guitarist and has red hair, and Suguru Fujisaki is the one with green hair and the keyboardist. Next we have Nittle Grasper. As you know I am the keyboardist. Ryuichi Sakuma is the lead singer and Noriko Ukai is the other keyboardist."

"It is a pleasure to make you meet you. I have heard you latest songs and am amazed how far you have gone since your debut, Bad Luck. I look forward to working with you, if you don't mind being the closing band for Illusionary Escape. I feel that Nittle Grasper is what we need to start off our concert and Bad Luck will be the finale to end the night. Will that arrangement work with everyone?"

"That sounds reasonable. We will all start to rehearse together tomorrow to collaborate our performances."

"I accept your conditions. I know the rest of the band will love to meet and play with you. May I ask you the blonde man by the window staring at me is?"

Everyone turn to look by the window and Tohma's desk.

"That is my brother-in-law, Eiri Yuki. He is a famous romance novelist."

"It is a pleasure to meet such a great writer."

"May I ask if you are related to Shuichi Shindo?"

Alex stiffened and tightened his grip on Braden's hand. Braden squeezes back to comfort him. Alex sighs and looks directly at his ex-love.

"I am sorry but I would have to say no. I have heard about his death and wish his friends and family a good life. May I ask why you ask though?"

"It's is not important. You just kind of remind me of him. Your eyes are the same shade."

Satisfied with Yuki's response he wishes everyone a good day and leaves with Braden and Denzel on his heels.

Still inside the office, Tohma asks Yuki, "I promised Shuichi to help you move on, Eiri. Stop looking for him and blaming yourself, I know you and this isn't healthy."

Eiri just glares and leaves the room. The tense air finally leaves and everyone sighs.

"I understand where Yuki-san is coming from. I have known Shu for so long that for a second even I thought Shu came back to life. Alex looks a lot like Shu except for the fact that his hair is darker and he his personality is calmer and more observant than Shu's."

They take the time to remember their loss companion. Even Kyo remembers when Shuichi's music reached him in his time of need. He would never forget how Bad Luck became his way out of the streets and into a stable environment. Shuichi's music saved him from trying to commit suicide. He would forever be grateful to his idol. So when he got the chance to replace Shuichi, he was hesitant at first. Then he decided that someone needs to do what Shuichi did for him so he accepted.

Back at the condo with Illusionary Escape

Ran into his room and cried and shook. Braden followed him to comfort him and be by his side till he slept. After a half hour of commotion, Alex finally tires out. Braden tucks him into bed and kisses his good night before leaving the room. He came out to meet the worried looks of the rest of the band and their manager.

"It seems one of his old friends had a suspicious thought about who Alex may have been or at least if they were at least related. The problem stemmed from the fact it was none other than his ex-lover. If any of his old band mates had said it, I don't think Alex would have reacted like this. I guess the stress of seeing everyone was too much. None of us was expecting to see the last cause of Alex's pain. We just need to let him rest for now. Be ready for tomorrow. We will be practicing with everyone."

Everyone nods and looks worriedly at the door but goes to bed to prepare for the next day. They know how stressful it is to return to the place of an old life or memory. They just wish Alex the best and promise to guard him till they return to America. Alex should never be alone no matter what.

**AN: It seems poor Shu finally sees his old flame and couldn't take the painful memories it evoked. What will Illusionary Escape do now? What will Hiro and Yuki do with their suspicions? Will Tohma cause more harm than good if he interferes with Alex's life? How do the rest of the bands do feels about the physical resemblance of Alex and Shuichi? Till Next Time…**

******Two chapter in one night... this is the second...**


	6. Ch 6: Hiro and Alex Talk

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. . KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

Normal

_Dream_

_**Ch 6: Hiro and Alex Talk**  
_

The next morning, Alex wakes up to find Braden sleeping beside him. He remembers the events of the night before and frowns. He moves a hair from Braden's forehead to kiss him. Braden moves and hold him tighter. Alex smiles and giggles at his antics. He whispers into his ear in a sing-song manner, "Bra-den. It's time to get up. Or else I will ravage you." Alex nips Braden's earlobe and licks it. Braden shivers and wakes up with more than morning wood. He looks up at his lover and smirks.

"You know better than to arouse me in my sleep, Alex. Now you will be punished."

The other band members wakes up to banging, screams, laughter, and finally a thump on the floor. They just go into their shower to drown out the sounds or raise the volume of the televisions and radios. They all smile knowing that at the very least Alex wasn't depressed anymore.

When everyone was dressed and ready to go, they all pile into the van to go to NG. The ride there wasn't as long as before since most people weren't up yet so traffic hadn't started.

When they go the practice room, they find the other guys already strumming and practicing. Tohma looks over first and gets everyone's attention.

"Now that all the bands are all here, it would be best to start the official introduction."

"As you know I am Alex and we are Illusionary Escape. You met Braden yesterday. The one with the emerald green guitar is the lead guitarist, Leo Mitchell. The one with the highlights in his hair and wearing a red and black shirt is the drummer, Valentino Rizzo. The one with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and has a few ear piercing is our bass guitarist, Jacob Knight. I hope we can get along and make this performance a success.

Everyone continues their introductions. The rest of the day is full of organizing the songs and what would match for each song, and half the time they rehearsed their songs so everyone could hear its sound.

When it was time for everyone to take a break, Denzel brought in food for Illusionary Escape. The rest of the bands did what they usually did for lunch. Hiro walks up to try to eat with the group.

"Hey is it ok to sit and eat with you? As you know I am the guitarist of Bad luck."

The group nods and moves over a bit to give Hiro room to sit. After he sits down, he looks over to Alex.

"Alex, may I know how your band got started?"

"Sure, it actually started with me and Braden. Braden's parents became my guardians after my parents died and I told them that I wanted to start a band. They introduced me to Braden and we hit it off after that. I met Jacob on a smoke break and became good friends. The three of us started performing at local street clubs and made a name for ourselves. We met Leo and Valentino together after one of our gigs. They were our fans and when they told me that they also played, I gave them a shot of joining us. One day, Denzel walked up to us with an offer to be professional musicians. We were ecstatic! Ever since then we made our ascent to be the best band around."

"That is awesome! You had a better start than we did. Bad Luck started as a high school band and dream between me and my best friend. We joined NG and later on Tohma brought Suguru in as our keyboardist. When my best friend died, we had to replace him with Suzuki."

Everyone notices Hiro's solemn look. Alex feels a sting of pain course through his body but ignores it and grabs Braden's hand under the table. Braden looks over and squeezes back. Alex relaxed and smiles.

"I feel for you. I know what it is like to lose someone important. Like I said, I lost my parents. It hurt and I cried for days. May I ask why you kept the band after your best friend died?"

"He left me a letter to move on and continue our dream. He asked me to look for a new singer and love for the future? I have known him for so long but that thought made me angry and cry at first. After a while, I decided I would use the band to help keep his spirit alive. His love of music inspires us and many of his fans today."

"You have a strong bond and I respect your loyalty to your friend as well as to your band. I know your best friend must be looking at you and smiling."

Hiro nods and wipes a tear that managed to fall. He could see Shuichi in his mind smiling and jumping around. He missed him but he promised to smile and look to the future.

"This may sound weird but you do look like my best friend a little. At the very least you have his eye color. The only difference with them is that yours is filled with sadness and pain except when you are with your band. My best friend's, Shuichi, eyes were full of hyper-active happiness and mischief."

Alex moves closer to Braden. He starts fill uncomfortable after getting a few flashback of his old life.

"My life was full of pain and angst so I am not that trusting of people or my emotions. I saw the pains of life and I don't try to hide it with fake smiles. I am honest and blunt when I need to be. Can I ask you to not compare me with a person full of naïve dreams and an innocent perspective of life? I am not trying to be mean, so no offense please, but it make me feel uncomfortable? It reminds me of my past that I try not to think about?"

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Just drop the subject, please."

"Can I ask you one more on this topic that I will stop?"

"I guess, but be brief."

"What happened in your past that makes you cringe and move closer to your lover? If it is not too much to ask and you don't have to answer, but I am curious."

Alex grips Braden's hand and leans into his shoulder for comfort.

"I won't answer till I feel that I can trust you. Sorry, but I will say that I didn't always feel loved. My parents didn't help me either."

Braden takes Alex out of the room to help him get fresh air. Alex is holding back his tears. Inside the room, people were quiet and felt bad. The air was thick of pity, anger, and confusion. Denzel notifies everybody that practice would be proposed a bit.

"It seems that Alex doesn't feel well and it would be best to let him rest. I will notify everyone when it would be best to practice again soon. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Everyone leaves to head to their homes or hang out with friends. Hiro walks to Yuki's house. Hiro needs someone to talk to about his thoughts on Illusionary Escape's singer, Alex, and his dead best friend, Shuichi. He knows that only Yuki would believe him and understand him.

**AN: What are Hiro and Yuki going to do? Will Alex be discovered? What is the story behind Alex's past? Till next time…**

**P.S.:I wanted to thank the following people for taking the time to read and comment. Even if it was just critique my writing or say how much you love my story. I appreciate the support from my story followers as well.**

**Guest Reviewers: Soulier, Redrosey18, **and** Guest**

**Account reviewers: Lilly Bri **and** Shadow Kitsune67**

**Story Followers: Dezzy14, Lilly Bri, Lori de Bartoni, SadisticArts, Shadow Kitsune67, key1524, **and **midnight13731**


	7. Ch 7: Hiro and Yuki Talk

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I have been busy with college and my friend is trying to help beta my story. So the chapter will be edited at random intervals, so I am sorry for the disorder.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. . KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

Normal

_Dream/online articles_

_**Ch7: Hiro and Yuki Talk**_

Arriving at Yuki's home, Hiro knocks on his door hesitantly at first then with more confidence after the first couple knocks. Yuki opens the door and looks curiously at his guest. He never expected his lover's best friend to visit after said lover died. He moves aside to let him in. Yuki knew that Hiro would not visit casually unless he wanted to talk.

"What can I do for you?"

"I am here to talk about Shu and the singer for Illusionary Escape, Alex. You noticed that they looked similar when you first met them. Today, I took a closer examination and I came up with the same conclusion. What to know what your thoughts are on Alex?"

"Alex is too calm and too damaged to be Shu?"

"What do you mean, 'too damaged'?"

"I was talking to Alex today, and he told me that his whole life was full of pain and to not compare him to Shu. Shu was always smiling, and even when he was down he would still try his best not to cry in front of people too often. Alex seems a bet ore defensive and untrusting of new people. He close to his band and manager, but is all I know. He said that his parents weren't any help in the love department either, so I can't really blame him. I know Shu would try to cheer him up, knowing him."

The two boys imagine a confrontation between Shuichi and Alex. They smile at the thought. Seeing Shuichi jumping around and trying to get Alex get relax and talk. Yuki remembers when Shuichi would do it to him when he was down. Yuki felt like crying again, but Hiro noticed and starts talking again.

"Yuki, I know we haven't been close but I know Shu wouldn't want you to be depressed over him. Shu is a hyper happy person and tears and sadness would make him cry. He can absorb people's feelings as his own. I am sorry if coming here is brings back bad memories!"

"You are fine, Nakano. I was actually remembering good memories. I just feel guilty that I took it for granted and pushed him away. I want to take my words back. I want MY Shu back."

Hiro gets up to pet him on the back to help soothe him a bit.

"I miss him too, but he would want us to move on. I am still wary about Alex, but it's not your business."

"I want to help. It might help me get my mind of things a bit. Thank you for coming. You were always there for Shu, thank you!"

Hiro smiles and walks out the door.

"One more thing before I leave, Alex seems to have a dark past than he intends to hide. You might have an easier time trying to figure it out and getting him to talk about it. Shu never told me about your past too much but I have a feeling that you can help and empathize with Alex a bit."

Yuki nods and watches Hiro leave his home. He thinks about how much help Hiro has been and he resolves himself to finally try to let go.

Yuki decides to go on his laptop to look up what information on Alex. He knew that the media may stretch the truth but he could at least have a basic idea of who he would be dealing with.

_Singer/Songwriter: Alex Grant_

_Age: 23_

_Current Lover: Braden Sanders_

_Life History: N/A_

Yuki looks at many different articles and could not find many details about Alex's past. It peaks Yuki's interest. He understands how Shuichi might have felt when he learned than Yuki had a dark past and wanted to help. He spends a couple hours trying to find more information. Just as he was about to stop for the night, he stumbles about an interview.

_ "I know many have been wondering about my past. I am uncomfortable with everyone prying into my history so this will be the ONLY interview I will give about my past. I will not go too deep but I hope that you will understand my need for privacy on the matter. After today you are asked to stop asking about my past. I grew up with a decent childhood except, my parents were barely home so I was always left to my own devices. I never went out because I was bullied at school. I did gain a friend my middle school year though. We spent every possible minute together. It was hard for me to trust him at first but after a while, he became my most important person. Then one day, I get cornered in an alley on my way to him. I was beaten and raped. I won't tell anyone everything that happened but it pains me to remember: the pain, the blood, and the humiliation. I closed myself to everyone after that. When I went to high school, I met a guy who became my best friend. I never told him about my true past though. He was a great guy but I wouldn't risk another chance at betrayal. Later on I met a guy who I fell in love with. He was cruel to me at time but it didn't bother me. He had his own way of showing he cared. I had hoped I had finally had a chance to settle. I was wrong. He just pushed me away and caused me more emotional and mental abuse without knowing. I couldn't take it anymore. I went home at I was in the car with my parents when we got in an accident. My parent died, I was critically injured. I was sent to be under the care of the Sanders. Braden's parents were friends of my parents and they were given legal guardianship over me until I am an adult. It took months for Braden of the band to gain my trust about my past. I mean every detail. I don't trust any of you yet to know every detail. I hope this summary of my life will be enough for you to leave me alone."_

Yuki couldn't believe what he read. Alex has a more dark and painful past than he did, but he seems a bit stronger than he was. Yuki remembers how he pushed Shuichi away to try to protect him but Alex just isolates the world and stays within his circle of friends. Even when Tohma and his sister were helping him cope, he was pushing everyone away. Alex pulls the people he trusts closer instead of pushing them away. Alex was a better person when he was.

Yuki decides that he would try to gain Alex's trust. He is curious to know more about him and how he managed to cope with his past and try to move on. Alex was a bigger mystery than he ever expected.

**AN: Yuki is determined to into Alex's inner circle. How will Alex respond? How will Braden feel about Yuki's interference? What will Alex's inner circle do to protect him? Till next time…**

**P.S.: I wanted to thank the following people for taking the time to read and comment, since my last chapter. Even if it was just critique my writing or say how much you love my story. I appreciate the support from my story followers/favorites as well.**

**Account reviewers: Noah's twin **and **Shadow Kitsune67**

**Story Followers: HarryPotter and TrowaBarton, KagomeGirl021, LycanPredilection, Noah's twin, **and** animegirl2781**

**Story Favez: GreenDayForAnime, LycanPredilection, Shadow Kitsune67, **and **midnight13731**


	8. Ch 8: Park Tears

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I have been busy with college and my friend is trying to help beta my story. So the chapter will be edited at random intervals, so I am sorry for the disorder.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. . KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

**Normal**

_Dream_

**Ch 8: Park Tears**

Two weeks passes by since Yuki read the article on Alex's past. Trying to get into the Illusionary Escape inner circle was hard but Yuki wasn't planning to give up. Every attempt was either blocked by a band member or Alex just avoids and ignores him. There is more to the secrecy between the members than publicly shown. The members are a family to one another and would do everything they could to protect each other.

One day Yuki manages to catch up with Alex after his last rehearsal before the first performance. The band members surround Alex and block Yuki from getting any closer.

"What do you need, Mr. Yuki?"

"I just want to get to know Alex. I know I seem like an obsessed fan after him. I was just touched after I stumbled upon an article about his past. It is similar to my past but he seems stronger than I was. I wanted to know how he persevered and maintained his sanity all this time."

Alex listens to the small conversation between Yuki and Denzel. He remembers when he was Shuichi and how he learned about Yuki's past and how it haunts him. When he first heard the story, he wanted to do everything to help him recover or at least live normally with the pain. It burns his heart and chest at remembering his own past.

"Denzel, thank you! Everyone thanks for protecting me. You have been there for me through thick and thin. I will deal with Mr. Yuki. Mr. Yuki meet me tomorrow at the park you first met Shuichi. I know about it from the media and exploring town. Would that location will be fine, or does it bring back memories?"

The band couldn't believe that Alex just accepts and plans to meet his last tormentor. Braden grabs his hand and Alex has a small smile and nods.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you, Mr. Grant. The park is full of memories but if that is where you wish to go, I will accept."

Yuki nods and walks away with plans to learn everything he can about Alex. Alex notices that Yuki wasn't completely listening to his statement or he hasn't absorbed the facts. No one but those who personally knew Shuichi would know about the park. Alex shakes his head sadly and walks with the band to rest.

Tomorrow afternoon

Yuki is waiting at the bench that Shuichi always sat on. He remembers finding him here multiple times when he was thinking and needed fresh air. It hurt him to remember that pain he caused such a kind and gentle spirit. All Shuichi did was care and love him. Yuki pushed him away till it was too late. He looks up to the sky hoping that Shuichi is watching from the heavens. Shuichi was always an angel to those who knew him.

Alex walks to the bench and sees Yuki looking up. Yuki was in deep thought and so Alex just quietly sits beside him. Ten minutes pass by before Yuki notices him guest.

"Oh, sorry Grant, I didn't see you there."

"May I ask what you were thinking so hard about?"

"I was remembering my lover. I feel bad for what I put him through and hope that he is at peace wherever he is."

"That is sweet of you. Now what did you want from me? You have been trying to get my attention for weeks now and it can be annoying."

"I was telling the truth yesterday. I want to know how you stayed so strong even with such a painful past."

"All I did was trust those that have earned my trust and look forward to the future. I try not to dwell on the past too much. All it will do is cause pain and heartbreak. I need to heal and not wallow in my own misery. As bad as my life may have been, there are people who have it worst. I try to be as optimistic as I can. I do have my limits though. I need to keep my friends close. They are all I have. They are my family. Without them I would have lost my way and became a heartless guy."

"You may me feel worst about my own actions about my past."

"How?"

"I pushed those who cared about me away and you are right. It did cause me pain and heartbreak. I would have kept my heart as cold as ice but I met Shuichi. He would crack and melt the ice. I tried to deny his warmth and pushed him till I couldn't push him anymore. He left me the night he died. I never got the chance to apologize and tell him the truth about my feelings. He meant so much and I caused another death. I, just I…"

Yuki broke down and cried after revealing the truth about his feeling. It lifted a weight and it pained him that he couldn't say it to the person he felt love for. The one that showed him that love, family, and friends will be there as long as you let it in. Pushing it away will just be more painful moments to occur. He learned too late and it caused him the best love and chance at true happiness.

Alex was shocked at what he discovered and the fact that Yuki was crying. A piece of his heart was yearning to hug him and tell him it will be alright. The Shuichi part of him was trying to come out and apologize for leaving. The Alex part just watched and pats his back to help him calm down.

"I am sure that Shuichi would be happy to know how you feel. I have a feeling he would want you to take what you learned and try again at love. You shouldn't let one love stop you from finding another. He would want you to move on."

Alex shows a small smile trying to comfort him to the best of his ability without his old mask of personality trying to come out.

"Thank you for sharing your strength. I hope I can confide in you more. Don't worry about me trying to take you from your lover though. You two seem happy and compatible together. Can I talk to you again soon?"

"I will think about it. Just don't stalk me and my band again. I am a busy guy and I am sure you have deadlines for your job too. Try not to dwell on your past mistakes either. Learn and move on."

Yuki nods and leaves. Alex watches as he finally lets go of the pain he caused Yuki. Yuki can admit than he was wrong but willing to try again. Alex smiles as small tears drizzle down his face as the full impact of Yuki's words settle in. Yuki loved him! The end of one chapter of his love life. Alex decides that if by the end of his visit in Japan he can convince all of his old friends to move on in life and stop thinking about Shuichi he would tell them the truth before going back to America.

Hiro is next on his mental list. Hiro was the second person to notice his resemblance to his old life, so he will be the next to convince to stop getting stuck on the past. It will be hard since Hiro was the longest friend he had, but this needs to be done.

**AN: Yuki has taken the next step in moving forward in life, but will it be the last time Yuki and Alex talk heart to heart? What will happen when He knows the truth about Alex? How will Alex convince Hiro to stop bother him and let Shuichi's memory be full of happiness instead of tainting it with sadness? When Alex reveals the truth, how will his old friends deal with the knowledge? How long does Alex have to get his mission to get the Japanese people to move past Shuichi till he returns to America with his band? Does Yuki have a chance with Alex at at? Till next time…**

**P.S.: I wanted to thank the following people for taking the time to read and comment, since my last chapter. Even if it was just critique my writing or say how much you love my story. I appreciate the support from my story followers/favorites as well.**

**Guest reviewers: JasLine**

**Story Favez: EmInArEvOI**


	9. Ch 9: Closure Realization

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I have been busy with college and I have been distracted with reading Harry Potter Fanfics, so I am sorry for the disorder.**

**The one I asked to beta my story stopped so I would like to apologize for any mistakes. I know my tenses are all over the place. I am sorry and hope you can deal with me.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

Normal

_Dream_

_**Ch 9: Closure Realization**_

Weeks pass by before Alex gets a chance to talk to Hiro in private. Alex convinces Hiro to go to WacDonald's.

"Hey Hiro, I know we haven't talked since our first practice. I am sorry for just walking out. I wasn't feeling too good after you brought up questions about my past. You need to understand that it wasn't your fault. You were curious. I just get a bit irritated and depressed when I remember my past."

"I am the one who should be apologizing. I brought you unhappiness. When I noticed your resemblance to Shuichi, I just felt like stating it. I didn't think it would offend you. After you wouldn't speak to me after that, I did some serious thinking. You are you and not Shuichi. I just miss him a lot. I apologize if I offended you or brought back any bad memories."

"It is fine. I understand and I spoke to Yuki and I think it would be best to help you move on. I may not know you very well, I do understand losing someone important. When we met, I told you that my parents were dead. I loved them even if they weren't always there for me. They were still my parents. To discover I lived while my parents died, hurt me. It took spending time with the Sanders and starting 'Illusionary Escape' to help me move on. The band members are my family and the Sanders have been the parents I could never have. Move on, Hiro! I know that Shuichi would not want you lingering in the past. You said so yourself. The band was the dream you both have. Don't let his death damper his memories and your perspective of life."

"You really are an amazing person. I don't know how to feel but I agree. I need to stop looking back. I promised Shuichi and myself I would move on and look at me now. I have done just the opposite."

Hiro holds his face in his hands and a few tears fall. He reminisces about the life he had with Shuichi. He remembers meeting at school and starting the band. Shuichi was always happy and made sure to always be happy even when he wasn't.

"You are right about Shuichi. I was so blinded by his death; I forgot my promise to live life to the fullest. Shuichi just meant so much to me. He was my best friend and the constant light spot of my life. I just wish that things were different."

"Death is the rebirth of a new soul and a new life. Basically, don't make death a bad thing. It is the chance to life without the pain of life. The only ones that suffer are those that continue living. Shuichi as a happy person who can now continue in a world filled with peace. He is probably watching over you now and the band. I doubt he would leave you forever. As long as you remember him, he will forever live."

Alex smiles and Hiro returns the smile. They decide to order some food and talk more about the now and the future of music. Hiro accepts that Alex is a great guy to have around and glad that he met him. Alex helps overcome the dark moment of his life and lifts it back to the light.

On the way out after their meal they bumped into Ryuichi Sakuma. Ryuichi shows his semi-serious and semi-hyper side, but Alex can see the slight sadness in his eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Sakuma. I hope you are having a good day. How are you?"

"Good, Mr. Grant. I see you have just eaten with Hiro. Good day to you both as well."

"Is it possible to talk to you in private sometime in the future when you are not busy? I feel like I need to talk to you."

"May I ask what about? I don't mind but I am curious."

"Well, I know that you were close to Shuichi. I am not trying to pry but I think I might be the best person to help."

Ryuichi looks into Alex's eyes to find any lies or deceptions. He smiles seeing only truth, worry, care but also pain, sadness, and love.

"Normally I would have said no, but I think you are right. You might be the best person to talk to. You look semi-like Shu, but you understand losing a loved one. We can meet the same time next week after our rehearsal. I will take you to the practice room I spent a lot of time in when Shu was around."

Ryuichi has a sad smile and shakes Alex's hand. They agree and continue on with their day. Only when they were a few feet away did Alex turn around to see Ryuichi sitting by the window eating and watching him.

Later that night

Sitting on the couch, Alex starts to think about the last few weeks. He never expected to return to Japan three years ago and now he is back and trying to help his former friends get over his old self. Shuichi is dead and Alex was born. No one will change that. He is finally being himself without fully hiding. He has friends and family who care and understand him better than when he was Shuichi. Alex has a band who knows the truth, a boyfriend who isn't afraid to care, and a successful career.

While deep in thought, Braden sits beside and pulls Alex closer. Alex feels the pull and looks up to see the lime green eyes than mesmerize every time. He smiles and sniggles closer.

"Are you ok, Alex? You seem distracted."

"Just thinking about what I am doing here. Japan brings back memories but after talking to Yuki and Hiro, I think I am discovering why fate brought me back to the place of my shadow. I need to have closure and help the friends I used to have. They need help moving on. I am the closest they can get to Shuichi and I understand pain. It's too bad; they don't know that Shuichi understood pain too. I am glad I came back. While being here bring back my nightmares, it also brings back a chance to make happy memories. Can we go out sometime this week? Just us… I want to make those memories with you."

"You don't have to ask to go out with me. I love you and would love to go out anytime. I am glad you are finally having the closure you need. The guys and I will always be there for you. We are there for other. Never forget that we are more than just friends, we are a family."

Alex kisses Braden and climbs to sit on his lab to have a better angle. They continue their activities throughout the night. The rest the band just shakes their head. They are happy that being in Japan is not harming Alex. Over the weeks, they were slowing noticing that Alex would have mood swings but a lot of it was just his way of healing. They either have some fun themselves or put on earmuffs to sleep.

**AN: Alex, Yuki, and Hiro are finally on the road to closure and healing. How will the talk with Ryuichi go? How will the date with Braden go? What is the rest of 'Illusionary Escape' doing? Will fate finally give everyone a happy ending? What will Yuki and Hiro do after their talk with Alex? Who will Alex talk to after Ryuichi? Till next time…**

**P.S.: I wanted to thank the following people for taking the time to read and comment, since my last chapter. Even if it was just critique my writing or say how much you love my story. I appreciate the support from my story followers/favorites as well. I also want to say thank you for those who have been reading my story even when I was on a bit of a hiatus.**

**Guest Reviewers: Guest **and** Ritsuka-chan1092 **

**Account Reviewers: im ur misconception, zuzu aikha, , **and **Kage no Hato**

**Story Favez: nikkoseinseiji, lala12330, AshleyFC1313, zuzu aikha, lillysmj, **and **Kage no Hato**

**Story Followers: AshleyFC1313, Siellation, Vudu, XxXTsumetai-chanXxX, dwarfdog, im ur misconception, lala12330, mixed array, **and **zuzu aikha**


	10. Ch 10: Date NIght

**AN: This is my first Fanfic so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention that this is not beta-ed so if there are any problems please tell me.**

**It is Lent and I gave up reading Fanfics so I will be able to write now, but it still won't be as frequent since college takes time out of my leisure.**

**The one I asked to beta my story stopped so I would like to apologize for any mistakes. I know my tenses are all over the place. I am sorry and hope you can deal with me.**

**Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. KL Records, Illusionary Escape, Denzel, and Daniel are mine.**

**Summary: Shuichi finally reaches his breaking point and leaves the country to start anew. He gets a new name, new band, and changes everything about himself. When he finally returns to Japan with his new friends, will he return to his old life or keep his new one?**

_**Ch 10: Date Night**_

Wednesday after a concert, Braden grabs Alex's hand and pulls him into a private room.

"Alex, remember when you asked if we could go out sometime this week to make happy memories of our time in Japan?"

Alex nods and a smile spark ignites within him at Braden's implications.

"Well, why don't we go out tonight? We can go anywhere you want to go, just nowhere with bad memories. I want this to be happy and I can't handle seeing you cry."

Braden pulls Alex to his chest and hugs him. Alex can hear Braden's heartbeat and moves closer to absorb the heat and love emitting from him.

"I love that idea! I know a small family owned café near where we are staying. It is new, so there is a slim chance to bring me to tears of sadness. Then we can go to the movies or go to the park to go stargazing or…"

"Breathe! I am glad you are excited, but take the time to breathe. The café is a good idea. The movies are good, but I doubt I will be able to fully understand everything. I am not fluent in Japanese like you. Stargazing seems like a pleasant thought, but isn't the park a bad idea."

"There is more than one park I know of. We don't have to go to that specific park. There is one closer to our condo anyways. Wait, I know a better spot. It is a place I found when I was younger and I haven't shown it to anyone ever. It was a place I went when I wanted to be alone or just when I needed a place to hide from the world. It is not full of bad memories. It has a lot of good memories too. We can see the stars better there. Would that be better?"

Braden smiles and kisses Alex's forehead.

"That is better. Are you sure it is still there? You have been gone a few years."

"I know it is there. While I never expected to return, I still wanted to keep my sanctuary safe. When I got enough money, I bought the property. It remains unaffected by the destruction of human progress. It is away from town, if you don't mind driving a bit then walking the rest. I don't want the world outside to affect the beauty of nature that I have preserved."

"So that was where you money was going. I don't mind walking. I love you and would do anything for you. Besides, it is your place of peace. I would not wish to cause it harm. So I will be the first to be brought into your private garden?"

"Of course, you are the first. You are the best thing that has happened to me. While I did love my past, I could never be myself. I was always doing things for everyone or hiding in my mask so no one see my true pain. You have given me your whole heart. We have no secrets, we hide nothing, and we help each other. There is no pity, only love."

Alex kisses Braden and hugs him as tightly as possible.

"You are my everything and I want to share one of my last bits of defenses."

Later that night at the condo

Braden is wearing a white button down shirt, emerald green tie, gray vest, and black pants. He knocks on Alex's door. Alex walks out and looks at his lover's attire and smiles.

"I always love how you dress in impress, especially when you wear that tie. It compliments your eyes."

Braden kisses Alex on the lips.

"I only started to do this, because you always compliment me. I do love this tie though! You look dashing yourself too."

Alex is wearing a black polo with a red tie and navy blue pants. Alex turns completely around so Braden can see every inch of him.

The rest of the band is sitting on the couch, watching the duo visually eating each other.

"Lover boys, don't you have a date to go to. As much fun it is to watch you both eat each other though your eyes, I doubt you want to spend the night just standing there."

"I agree with Jacob. I can understand your urge to get to the final part of the night; I know you would want to enjoy the events leading to tonight's fun. I do the same thing when I go out with Jake."

"I love you guys but no sex talk. I don't might you guys being gay but I don't want to visualize it."

"Okay, guys! We are leaving. Leo and Jake, you guys can go out too you know. Valentino can have the condo to himself for the night. I don't he wants to leave anytime soon. He wants to call home, to see how his family is doing. We won't be back till tomorrow. We might as well go to a hotel. So think about it. I will be taking Bray now. Good night and enjoy yourselves!"

The Date

The first stop is the café. Alex leads Braden to a small café surrounded by rose bushes. They take a seat in one of the outdoor tables. A waiter walks up to them to take their orders and leaves to retrieve it.

"So what do you think, Bray? It is small and I like how they infuse nature into their decorations."

"I like the roses too. It adds a natural beauty to the basic architecture."

They continue their small conversation though their time on the café. Before leaving, Alex walks inside to talk to the head of café.

"Excuse me; I hope I am not being to foreword. I enjoyed my meal here and would like to help draw in more customers, if you don't mind."

"That is a sweet idea, but how would you be able to that. My name is Hana Fujii. What is your name?"

"My name is Alex Grant and this is my boyfriend Braden Sanders. We can help because we are members of the visiting American band 'Illusionary Escape'."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't notice I was dealing with famous people. I must apologize, I am not that updated on the popular events happening. I have been busy with just managing the café."

"Don't worry, I understand. I enjoyed that it gave me a bit of privacy and animosity. I asked because this café seems to have a lot of potential. I don't wish for it to die out because you couldn't attract more people. So will you take in offer?"

"I would love to. How can I contact you?"

Alex hands her a card. She looks down and sees his number, his manager's number, and the company he works for.

"You are always welcome here! Come back again and thank you for your help."

It was getting late Alex leads Braden to the car and drives to a wooded area at the edge of town. Alex pulls Braden slowly though the forest until they reach a small meadow full of fallen sakura(cherry blossoms). Alex walks to the middle and lies down. Braden looks and marvels at how the sakura compliments Alex. He walks and lies down and pulls Alex closer. They spent the night stargazing and stealing small glances at each other.

They go to a hotel to end the night full of suppressed passion and love. Alex has never been happier since being with Braden. All his life was full of masks, pain, and selflessness. Now Alex can be free to be himself and those close to him understand and care about him more than anyone ever has.

**AN: Alex finally had a date, he can be happy to look back on. Now that things are looking up, how will the rest of the time Japan be like? How will Ryuichi react to talking to Alex? How will everyone react when the truth is revealed? How will the end of Alex's time in Japan affect everyone? Till next time…**

**P.S.: I wanted to thank the following people for taking the time to read and comment, since my last chapter. Even if it was just critique my writing or say how much you love my story. I appreciate the support from my story followers/favorites as well. I also want to say thank you for those who have been reading my story even when I was on a bit of a hiatus.**

**Story Followers: JbeAnneCin**


End file.
